Skin & Bones
by every-holmes-for-every-watson
Summary: "I was thinking about you," I say, my voice painting with want and emotion, "the way you tick. The way you breathe, talk, work...I was thinking how much you keep me warm. You keep my heart warm." Johnlock!


His skin was so soft. The sunlight laid the tiniest of kisses along his marble skin, and I glowed with envy. His black curly hair sticking up all in the wrong places, and I couldn't help to think that being here- being right here alongside Sherlock Holmes was so _right. _His kisses tasted like lust, and gentle tingles of yearning, and it was those kisses I infinitely crave. The way his chest slowly rises and falls as he sleeps is beautiful. He's my favorite book. I can open and read him, over and over again, but I'll always discover something new. I never felt this way, and though it is drowning me over, I am happily at peace. The silence that I command as he sleeps almost speaks to me as a moment that I shall remember for the rest of my life. This man is so beautiful. The way Sherlock plucks at my strings is so authentic and gentle. I feel his plucking, I feel the vibrations roam throughout my body and sprouting within my rib cage. I want him. Every day. Every hour. Hell, I want him every second. I want my hands to explore his messy curls, I want to plant the tiniest breaths along his neck and collarbones, making him feel the very hint of warmth that I supply. I want to wrap him up around my body and make him forget every bad thing he's ever felt. I want him to hand me every single twinge of pain and sadness he's ever felt, and I'll morph it with mine and create a beautiful work of art. If he asked if I would run away with him, I wouldn't hesitate. We would explore every mountain, see every ocean, and walk along every crevice of Earth we could find. I would lose myself in him, surround myself in him, and lovingly surrender myself to that wonderful man. The man that saved me as I him. The man that loves me when I am unworthy. The man that rescued me.

Letting out a tiny sigh, I close my eyes in satisfaction.

Time must have slipped from me because next thing I know, Sherlock's head comes up and he says, "'ello."

"Awake already?" I tease, opening my eyes.

"Surprised that you've been awake. That shag was very exhausting, John."

"Do you want me to make you any tea?" I roll my eyes, already setting to get off the bed.

"No. No, just...stay here. I don't want to get up right now."

Sherlock moves closer to me, and pats the little space that separates us. Without hesitation, I go and do as he told. His left arm wrapped around my waist, and his right cupped the side of my face. His eyes swam directly to mine, and I felt so much love that I felt like I was going to evaporate into dust. His galaxy eyes shined of affection, and happiness. It was a sight that I was only blessed to see and that feeling...that knowledge always gives me a slight tug on my heart. _I could lay here forever, _I think, _I would love to lay here and just gaze into the man whom I have ever grown to love and die for. I would love to kiss his dry lips, and make love while we're tangled in the bed sheets. I would love to melt the world around us, and rebuild it. To remake it our own. I would love to tattoo all of his skin with my teeth and my brush of my lips. I would love to run away within our own heads, connecting with each other and never worrying about anything again. I would-_

_"_John." Sherlock says, his thumb caressing my cheek.

"Hm?"

"You're thinking too much. I was afraid you would be stuck like that forever. Something caught your attention and you couldn't pry away from it."

"I was thinking about you," I say, my voice painting with want and emotion, "the way you tick. The way you breathe, talk, work...I was thinking how much you keep me warm. You keep my heart warm."

I close my eyes and imagine the first night we made love. The way my hands slowly unbuttoned his godly purple shirt, and marveling at his skin. His breath went ragged, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his hands greedily explored my body. I tardily took him apart; I untied his knots, and made his body tick.

"You're full of sentiment, aren't you?" Sherlock muttered, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I guess so."

A moment went by before he spoke again.

"You're a complicated book, John Watson. Every time I go back to read you, there's always something different. You never cease to surprise me."

"I'll take that as a good thing?" I whisper, now burying my face in the crook of his neck.

He hummed, and tightened his arm around my waist.

"It's funny," he says, looking up at the ceiling, "I never thought I'd be here. I never thought I'd be so erotically, emotionally, and happily in love. Every time I simply utter it out of my mouth I feel like I'm in a over dramatized romance movie. But, I guess you never know how love really feels until you actually experience it, right?"

Now, his glace gazes back on me, and I felt myself fall in love with him all over again.

"I love you." It's the only words I can muster out of my mouth.

"I am lost without you," Sherlock says, his voice a tad shaky, "I am utterly lost without my blogger. Oh, John, stop looking at me like that-I mean, who else would bask in my brilliance and compliment me in every way known possible in the English language?"

"Shut up, you prick!" I laugh, pinching him in the stomach. His laugh soon blended with mine, and we were laughing so hard that tears were spilling out of my eyes.

"I don't compliment you _that much_ do I?" I laugh, playfully pushing him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe multiple times a day? Especially when we have sex."

"You like it, don't act like you don't!" I say, our laughter dying down.

"I do. You're the only one who makes me appreciate who I am."

The tone in the room soon turned more serious.

"Sherlock, you're the most perfect man I have ever met."

"Perfect doesn't even exist, John, how-"

"Listen to me, you git. You have flaws, trust me, I know you do. But, that's what makes you so deliciously human. Every little thing about you created _you. _Created the amazing Sherlock Holmes. Created the man that I have grown to endlessly love and care for."

"I don't know why I even deserve you, John." He nuzzles his nose against my hair, and takes a deep breath. "I want you more than life. More than the cases, more than the adrenaline I get, more than anything. That simple thought should be terrifying, but it's what comforts me at night."

"I love you so much that it consumes me." I whisper, nipping gently at his skin.

He gives a sigh, and pushes my face to face in front of his. Slowly, he leaned forward. I close my eyes, expecting the gorgeous touch that his lips give to me when they're laid upon mine. Instead of that, however, his forehead pushed onto mine. His eyelashes tickled the skin between my eyes, and I shook from the intimacy of his action.

"Love is a hell of a drug."

I open my eyes and peer deep into Sherlock Holmes. I could feel myself dripping away, slipping away at ease, and everywhere was unfocused but him.

"Don't go." I say, nuzzling closer to him.

"I'm not."

"Please."

"I'm right here."

"Then stay here."

Hearing him chuckle, his hands cruised down my neck. "You are such an idiot sometimes," he mutters, his eyes mentally biting across my jaw bones, "where else would I go? You're my home. I would be _nowhere_ without you."

Finally, _finally, _his lips merged with mine. I felt my eyes droop, and I dived into the sensations. Sherlock's breathing, his hands, _his tongue-_

I felt our world's clash together and break apart into something much more shocking and colorful. Sherlock's hands were clawing there way down my sides, my breathy moans becoming louder, and I knew I was home.

I knew the first day I met Sherlock Holmes that he would be the beginning of me. My life never started until I met him. It was only a matter of time before fate brought us together and now that I have him I will never let him go.

_I kissed your dry lips_  
_We jumped off the high cliffs_  
_And splashed down below_

_Skin to skin_  
_In the salty river_  
_Made love in the shadow_  
_Woooah ooh_

Sherlock's teeth grazed my earlobe, and I tightened my hands on his back.

_Read books to each other_  
_Read the mind of the other_  
_Flew one thousand_

_We laughed and we cried_  
_At movies and real life_  
_In our ridiculous beds_

"I want you so bad," I pant, "so bad, I feel like it's killing me."

"You have me, "he responds, now looking back at me. "You have me. You will always have me."

_We danced in the moonlight at midnight_  
_We pressed against back doors and wooden floors_  
_And you never faked it_

**I am home. **

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys. Hope you liked it! Please review, that would be very awesome!(: The song is called "Thirteen" by Ben Kweller.


End file.
